


A Man In Love

by lightwoodbabe



Series: gallavich one-shots [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Iggy Milkovich is happy for his brother, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwoodbabe/pseuds/lightwoodbabe
Summary: "So cute seeing you all soft and lovey dovey!" Iggy nudged at his brother, earning a glare from him."Just playing asshole. It's nice Mick, fucking happy for you and Gallagher. No one deserved this life more than you two fuckers, happy you got it ya'know?" Iggy shrugged and Mickey nodded choking out a thanks.





	A Man In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Iggy Milkovich can’t help but smile and be happy for his brother and his boyfriend.

* * *

_[<img src="https://goo.gl/images/Mkiwc8" />](https://goo.gl/images/Mkiwc8)_

_Mickey Milkovich is a man in love._

 

Many years ago if you had said that he would've cracked your skull open, but today he would tell you to fuck off, no heat in his voice whatsoever. He knew he was a man in love and there wasn't a damn thing about it he was going to deny.

The boys had invited Iggy and Mandy over for Christmas break, since they were the only two siblings Mickey still cared for-vice versa, fuck if he cared about the rest.

Iggy and Mandy had gone out to grab a few things; snacks, beer, movies. While Ian was finishing up his last day of work before his break started too and Mickey was at home, waiting for all the fuck heads to come home already.

He heard a few muffled knocks at the door, he waited for whoever it was to either go away or find their keys and open the door. Eventually he got up from his comfortable seat on the couch and headed over the door. Looking through the peephole to see none other than _Ian._

He was smiling before he even opened the door. "I come bearing gifts!" Ian chimes as he holds up a few bags and a couple of boxed gifts along with his EMT bag strapped to his shoulder.

The both of them couldn't wipe the goofy grins off their faces, Ian dipped and kissed Mickey, catching his bottom lip before the rest and then walked in.

Ian put all his stuff on the kitchen counter. Taking out a six pack of beers, chips, along with other food.

"Mandy and Iggy just went to get all that shit." Mickey was standing at the other side of the counter watching Ian take everything out of the bag.

All Ian did was shrug at what Mickey had to say before smiling and sliding the medium sized box across to Mickey.

"Fucks that?" Mickey asked, no venom behind the words. But before Ian could reply the door was being knocked on once again.

This time Ian went to open it, Mandy and Iggy's hands were full of both gift bags and grocery bags, they had gotten around to do some Christmas shopping of their own too.

Mandy dropped her bags down instantly and wrapped herself in the middle of Ian. Though the two had gotten here a few days ago, Ian hadn't seen them because of his shifts and neither of them could wait any longer.

She fit right under his chin and he held on to her for dear life, they hadn't seen each other some time and though they call and skype all the time, the real thing well _it's just the real damn thing._

'Missed you s'much Ian." She looked up and kissed his cheek long and hard. If Ian hadn't seen her he would've mistaken her for Mickey, they talked so goddamn alike. "Missed you right back, Mands." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Iggy had already gone in, letting the two hug it out and went to put all the bags on the counter where Mickey was still standing.

"They always like this?" Iggy asked as they both eyed the two still talking at the front door.

"Like lost puppies every time they see each other." Mickey shrugged from where he was standing, leaning on the counter with his arms crossed.

"Your lost puppy." Iggy muttered but Mickey caught on, "fuck off." He retorted, again no threat behind his words.

A while after Ian had greeted Iggy, the two siblings went to the patio to smoke, the boys had made it a rule to not smoke in the house, unless said otherwise. 

Mickey and Ian resumed their positions in the kitchen, each on either side of the counter and only the box gift left on the table.

"Open it, Mick! Promise it's not a dildo." Ian teased, remembering a fond memory of Mickey being scared shitless of a dildo, though it was used and had a hair on it- _but whatever._

He untied the ribbon and ripped off the wrapping paper then took off the lid and was left speechless, something Ian was good at doing anyways.

Ian took the silence as a his que to speak, "S'it fine?" He asked softly, walking around to Mickey. Now they were face to face and Ian's hands on either side of the counter.

"Know you always used to look at the frames back at the house, said you wish you had that. Now we do." Ian had gifted Mickey a framed picture of the two of them and Yev, taken many yearsi ago but the idea only coming now. 

"More then fine, Ian." Mickey whispered out softly, thumbing at the frame and couldn't hold back the smile that was playing on his face.

"Got one framed back at the house too, where the rest of 'em are." Ian titled his head to see Mickey's face but he looked up right away and devoured him in a passionate kiss.

_Ian Gallagher always knew how to make Mickey Milkovich fucking swoon._

The other two were still on the patio smoking, Mandy was facing the view, looking at the city while Iggy was leaned against the railing looking at the love birds inside, he couldn't help but smile, a real big fucking smile. "Never thought Mick would be here but fuck if I wasn't happy." He said as he stubbed out the smoke and kicked it off the patio. "Don't think I ever seen that kinda love, that too out of the South Side shit hole we grew up in?" Iggy let out a breath, yeah he was fucking happy. Mandy only nodded and smiled before doing the same with her smoke. 

The both of them walked in through the patio doors, "C'mon Ian, help me wrap some gifts! You love birds can suck face after." She stared at Mickey while saying the last part and they both flipped each other off, _Milkovich love_.

A while later Ian had joined Mickey and Iggy in the living room, cuddling up next to Mickey right away. He had no sense of personal space when it came to this man and why should he?

Mandy had fallen asleep so Ian had come out here. He had laid his head on Mickey's chest and Mickey rested a hand around Ian's back, rubbing soothing patterns up and down, he didn't even know he was doing it most times, at this point it was just instinctive.

Iggy couldn't help smile and think how fucking happy he was once again.

A while later Ian had got up from Mickey's chest, "M'gunna go sleep, tired Mick. Come to bed soon." He mumbled against Mickey's lips before kissing him and Mickey complied, sweetly, lingering for a moment or two. "Will do, Red." He replied and soon enough Ian was gone.

Iggy came and sat on the same couch as Mickey now.

"Fucks up with you?" Mickey quirked a brow and side eyed him.

"Mickey Milkovich is a whippekd man." Teasing his brother before taking another swing of his beer. "Fuck right off, man." Mickey replied with a tired voice, no strength to even shove him.

"So cute seeing you all soft and lovey dovey!" Iggy nudged at his brother, earning a glare from him.

"Just playing asshole. It's nice Mick, fucking happy for you and Gallagher. No one deserved this life more than you two fuckers, happy you got it ya'know?" Iggy shrugged and Mickey nodded choking out a _thanks_.

Neither of them were expecting a confession of his love life at 1am but fuck it, they were _happy Milkovich men for once_.

Both boys returned to their separate rooms and Mickey laid his shirtless self on the bed. Ian was quick to shift and lay his head on Mickey's warm chest, snuggling deep into him.

"Love you so goddamn much Ian." Mickey confessed like it was the last think he would say. He was thinking about what Iggy said and fuck if it wasn't true.

 

_Mickey Milkovich is just a man in love._

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all deserve to see mor Iggy Milkovich and Mickey Milkovich moments and I’m here to deliver. 
> 
> I love Iggy <3


End file.
